PF : Bloody Night
by Park Ri Yeon
Summary: SIDE STORY! / Siapa yang terhebat diantara mereka? / "Kupikir Lulu-hyung adalah lawan yang seimbang." –Baekhyun / "Bacon itu gila, mungkin aku akan sedikit kewalahan." –Luhan / "Aku mencintai Kyungsoo dengan caraku sendiri." –Kai / "Apa tidak ada cara lain selain saling membunuh?" –Kyungsoo / EXO M-GORE!
1. Chapter 1

**Side Story** ini tidak sepenuhnya bersangkutan dengan cerita aslinya. Jadi, kalau ada beberapa hal yang mengganjal atau tidak sesuai dengan fic **'Psycho Family'**, harap dimaklumi ya?

.

.

**EXO **© SM Entertainment

Bloody Night © **Park Ri Yeon**

Genre : DARK-FAMILY!

Warning : **DON'T TRY THIS AT HOME!**

Rate : **T**-ROMANCE! **M**-GORE!

Flame diperkenankan selama tidak mengandung unsur **SARA!**

.

.

.

**BLOODY NIGHT**

Psycho Family Side Story

.

.

.

Kyungsoo nampak sedang menata masakan buatannya di atas meja makan, mengingat kini jam makan malam telah tiba. Seluruh anggota keluarga yang memiliki pedoman mutlak **'Apapun yang kami lakukan adalah benar. Dan jika kami salah maka lihat kalimat sebelumnya' **ini pun kini telah mendudukkan dirinya di masing-masing kursi.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Ada peningkatan?" Kai memulai pembicaraan sebagaimana perannya sebagai kepala keluarga yang memperhatikan 'perkembangan' anak-anaknya. Mereka bukan keluarga dari keturunan 'ningrat' yang harus anteng sepaneng (?) saat di meja makan, jadi makan sambil mengobrol halal-halal saja di keluarga mereka.

"Tentu appa, tadi aku menjahit kekasih Lulu-hyung hanya sepuluh menit," bangga Baekhyun sembari melahap makanan di piringnya.

Oke, sedikit 'berbeda' dari keluarga pada umumnya memang. Jika biasanya sang kepala keluarga akan menanyakan perkembangan sekolah anak-anaknya, namun yang dimaksud Kai selaku kepala keluarga disini adalah perkembangan kemampuan anak-anaknya dalam hal membunuh. Entah mengapa keluarga mereka malah terlihat seperti ninja -_-

"Kenapa tidak melakukannya sendiri, Luhan-ah?" heran Kyungsoo sembari menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Luhan yang sibuk mengunyah makanannya. Biasanya aegya sulungnya tersebut kan senang 'bermain' jika mendapat mangsa.

"Aku hanya tidak sanggup, eomma. Lagipula aku lebih memilih bermain dengan selingkuhannya," Luhan memang memiliki beberapa kesamaan dengan Kyungsoo, yaitu tidak sanggup **menyiksa** beberapa manusia dengan kategori 'tertentu'. Seperti yeoja dan anak kecil contohnya.

"Luhan-ah, sebenarnya appa masih bingung dengan ciri khasmu," selama ini Kai memang belum mengetahui pasti 'konsep' pembunuhan ala Luhan. Jika Baekhyun fokus pada menjahitnya dan Kyungsoo fokus pada memasaknya, maka ia sendiri fokus dengan 'simple dan sadisnya'. Tapi kalau Luhan?

"Entahlah appa, aku hanya memanfaatkan benda-benda yang ada.."

Kedua mata Luhan teralih pada garpu di genggamannya.

"..mungkin dengan beberapa goresan," ucap Luhan dengan nada yang terdengar ragu. Bahkan dia sendiri pun tidak menentukan secara pasti bagaimana konsep pembunuhannya. Kebanyakan dari korbannya memang mendapat beberapa luka goresan di tubuh maupun wajahnya, entah karena pecahan kaca, tutup botol (?), sisir (!), atau benda 'tajam' lainnya yang kebetulan ia temukan di sekitarnya.

"Aku penasaran siapa yang terhebat diantara kita," celetuk Kyungsoo tiba-tiba yang sontak membuat semuanya terdiam dengan tampang berpikir.

"Tentu saja aku!" setelahnya kedua mata mereka bertiga terbelalak kaget memandang satu sama lain saat mendengar jawaban yang sama –dan penuh percaya diri– keluar dari mulut mereka masing-masing.

"Eh, tentu saja appa yang terhebat! Appa lebih berpengalaman dari kalian!" ujar Kai sembari menunjuk-nunjuk Luhan dan Baekhyun dengan garpu di tangannya.

"Aniya! Aku yang terhebat! Bisa memanfaatkan benda apapun untuk membunuh!" Luhan mengacung-acungkan sepasang sendok garpu di tangannya.

"Hei! Aku yang terhebat disini! Setidaknya aku tidak pernah membuat korbanku pingsan dahulu!" ucapan Baekhyun sontak membuat semuanya terdiam, tentu saja itu fakta. Bahkan Kyungsoo yang tidak mengikuti perdebatan mereka bertiga pun ikut merenungkannya.

"Appa juga bisa membunuh tanpa membuatnya pingsan," bantah Kai masih dengan mempertahankan persepsi bahwa dialah yang terhebat. Tentu saja, mana mau dirinya dikalahkan oleh aegyanya sendiri.

"Aku juga bisa," begitu pun dengan Luhan yang tidak mau dikalahkan oleh dongsaengnya. Mendengar ucapan appa serta hyungnya, Baekhyun segera menyunggingkan senyum lebar,

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu kita **buktikan** saja,"

"Eh?" Kyungsoo yang hampir melahap suapan di sendoknya mendadak menghentikan pergerakannya, ia sontak mengalihkan tatapan kagetnya ke arah Baekhyun. Tentu saja ia mengerti arti 'buktikan' yang dimaksud Baekhyun. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa celetukan isengnya barusan akan berdampak malapetaka seperti ini.

"Baekhyun, jangan aneh-ane–"

"Okai, siapa takut?"

"Kai, jangan ikut-iku–"

"Jadi, kapan? Malam ini saja, ne?"

"Luhan, berhen–"

"Tepat pukul sembilan. Eomma juga harus ikut, oke?"

"Kubilang jangan aneh-ane–MWO?"

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas pasrah, ia benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa dalam setengah jam kedepan mereka akan 'berperang' untuk membuktikan siapa yang terhebat. Saat ini dirinya tengah berada di dapur, sedangkan Luhan Baekhyun Kai kini berada di kamarnya masing-masing untuk mempersiapkan peralatan perangnya.

Ia mulai melangkahkan kaki mungilnya menuju ruang tengah dengan nampan berisi beberapa gelas minuman. Ternyata mereka bertiga belum keluar dari kamarnya masing-masing. Kyungsoo hanya mengendikkan bahunya cuek dan segera mendudukkan dirinya di atas sofa sembari menyalakan televisi di hadapannya.

Helaan nafas pasrah kembali terdengar dari hidungnya, namun kali ini lebih dalam dan panjang. Jujur saja, ia sama sekali tak melakukan persiapan apapun. Mempunyai keluarga 'ganas' seperti mereka terkadang membuatnya jengah. Ia hanya tidak ingin orang-orang yang disayanginya saling melukai satu sama lain, meskipun hanya sebuah 'permainan'.

"Eomma! Apa sudah saatnya?" Kyungsoo menoleh dan mendapati Baekhyun yang kini tengah menuruni tangga santai dengan ransel mungil di punggungnya. Ia nampak mengenakan sarung tangan di kedua tangannya, dengan banyak jarum berukuran sedang yang menghiasi bagian punggung tangannya. Kyungsoo bergidik ngeri melihatnya, entah bagaimana 'sensasi'nya jika kulit mulusnya sampai tergores oleh jarum-jarum tersebut.

"Darimana kau mendapatkannya?" Kyungsoo tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Baekhyun sebelumnya, dan malah menunjuk-nunjuk sarung tangan milik Baekhyun.

"Aku membuatnya sendiri, eomma. Lihat, aku juga punya yang lainnya," Baekhyun yang kini telah mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kyungsoo, menunjukkan beberapa benda hasil ciptaannya sendiri dari dalam ranselnya. Ada kaos kaki berjarum, staples yang bisa menembakkan jarum, sisir jarum, dan segala jenis benda bertabur jarum lainnya. Benar-benar jarumaniak (?) -_-

"Eomma! Bacon! Sudah dimulai?" Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun menoleh, ekspresi mereka sontak berubah menjadi O_O saat melihat penampilan Luhan sekarang. Oh, oke.. bentuk wajah Kyungsoo memang sudah tercetak seperti itu dari sananya. Yah, intinya mereka berdua sama terkejutnya melihat bagaimana wujud Luhan sekarang.

Ah, bagaimana mendeskripsikannya ya?

Begini saja, tahu Naruto kan? Bukan, bukan mirip Narutonya. Kalau pernah menonton animenya, pasti tahu Akatsuki dong? Nah, setelah itu coba cari leadernya, yang biasa dikenal dengan nama Pein.

Begitulah penampilan Luhan, dengan jubah bermotif awan merah serta ikat kepala yang telah tergores dan jangan lupakan tindik-tindiknya –tindik bohongan kok–, yang membedakan hanyalah warna rambutnya. Jika Pein Akatsuki memiliki warna rambut oranye ngejreng, maka Luhan tetap dengan warna rambutnya sendiri.

Bayangkan warna dan model rambutnya seperti di MV Wolf. Pas pake baju item, tapi bukan pas close up sendirian. Udah kebayang lengkap dengan jubah dan tindiknyanya kan? Okesip. Lanjut!

"Hyung, kau pikir kita sedang cosplay?!" geram Baekhyun sembari menatap aneh ke arah Luhan yang kini mulai melangkah ke arahnya.

"Eh? Waktu kecil kan kita sering main ninja-ninjaan seperti ini,"

Luhan menatap jubah di bagian bawahnya yang kini hanya sampai selutut.

"Aku yang jadi Pein, kau yang jadi Kakuzu. Kupikir kau akan memakai jubah dan maskermu," memang saat kecil dulu, mereka sering menirukan adegan penyerangan ala ninja dari anime Naruto menggunakan peralatan dapur sebagai senjatanya.

Mereka saling bertarung satu sama lain hingga tak jarang membuat keduanya terluka dan banyak perlengkapan rumah yang rusak. Kai yang melihatnya malah mendukung aksi mereka dengan membelikan jubah lengkap dengan persenjataannya. Menurutnya itu bagus untuk membangun skill pertahanan diri kedua anaknya -_-

"Hyung, ayolah. Kita sekarang sudah dewasa," Baekhyun berusaha menasehati Luhan yang kini malah asik menperlihatkan berbagai macam senjata di balik jubahnya pada Kyungsoo. Melihatnya Baekhyun hanya mendengus sebal dan segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke layar televisi yang menyala.

"Bentuknya mirip bintang," ucap Kyungsoo polos sembari menunjuk benda yang memiliki empat sisi runcing dengan lubang ditengahnya.

"Oh, ini namanya shuriken, eomma," jelas Luhan sembari memutar-mutarkan shuriken miliknya di jari telunjuknya, sebelum akhirnya ia melemparnya kencang ke depan.

**Trak!**

**Pet!**

Sontak layar kaca televisi yang sebelumnya menyala menampilkan sebuah iklan, kini mendadak mati dengan layar bagian tengahnya yang retak. Shuriken yang dilemparkan Luhan juga masih menancap kuat disana.

"Kemampuanku masih bagus seperti dulu," bangga Luhan pada dirinya sendiri. Baekhyun hanya menatap datar televisi 'rusak' di depannya, sedangkan Kyungsoo masih sibuk memperhatikan berbagai macam peralatan senjata ala ninja milik Luhan.

"Wah, sudah berkumpul ternyata!" sudah dipastikan itu adalah suara milik Kai yang kini berjalan menuruni tangga. Mereka bertiga segera menoleh ke arah 'peserta' yang muncul paling akhir tersebut. Dan mereka bertiga sontak memasang ekspresi -_-

Jika Luhan muncul dengan penampilan ninjanya, kini Kai muncul dengan penampilan yang.. entahlah. Terlalu absurd, abstrak, dan sulit didefinisikan.

"Appa, sepertinya atap rumah kita tidak bocor," Luhan masih mempertahankan ekspresi -_- miliknya dengan telapak tangannya yang menghadap atas, memeriksa apakah ada tetesan air yang terjatuh ke telapak tangannya atau tidak.

"Dan kita juga tidak sedang balap motor," sepertinya memandang layar televisi mati di depannya lebih baik daripada melihat penampilan appanya sekarang, menurut Baekhyun.

"Kai, kau mempreteli aki mobil? Dan untuk apa kabel itu?" Kyungsoo memandang heran ke arah kotak hitam yang terpasang di punggung Kai, dengan kabel yang menjuntai di sepanjang lengannya.

Sudah terbayang bagaimana penampilan Kai sekarang?

Belum?

Lebih gampangnya, bayangkan astronot saja.

Bedanya, Kai menggunakan jas hujan dan helm. Itu saja.

"Ini hanya untuk jaga-jaga," ucap Kai setelah membuka kaca helm miliknya. Sebenarnya ia kegerahan sendiri akibat penampilannya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Phobia darahnya yang membuatnya terpaksa harus berpenampilan seperti ini, mau tidak mau.

Luhan terlihat mendengus sebal, padahal dirinya sudah berencana akan 'membunuh' appanya duluan karena menurutnya mudah. Tinggal cipratkan darahnya sendiri ke appanya, phobia Kai muncul, lalu tusuk dan selesai. Tapi ternyata appanya tidak sebodoh yang ia kira, meski malah terlihat bodoh sih karena berpenampilan seperti itu.

"Yeobo, tidak melakukan persiapan?" heran Kai saat melihat Kyungsoo yang masih anteng-anteng saja dengan tangan kosongnya.

"Hah, lagipula kapan aku menyetujui akan ikut?" elak Kyungsoo cepat. Lagipula ia sendiri tidak tahu harus mempersiapkan apa. Masa dirinya harus mempersiapkan makanan beracun untuk berperang? Tidak keren ah.

"Eomma, kau harus ikut!" ujar Baekhyun yang kini melipat kedua tangannya di hadapan Kyungsoo.

"Ne, eomma harus ikut!" Luhan ikut berdiri di samping Baekhyun untuk memaksa eommanya agar mengikuti permainan 'Who wants to be a Winner!' mereka.

Jika sudah begini, tak ada alasan lagi untuk menolak permintaan aegya-aegyanya. Kyungsoo nampak menghela nafas pasrah sebelum akhirnya membuka mulutnya,

"Ne, ne.. tapi persiapan eomma bagaimana?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan wajah bingungnya. Melihatnya Baekhyun dan Luhan saling berpandangan sebelum akhirnya sebuah senyuman terukir di bibir mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

**Datar.**

Begitulah ekspresi Kyungsoo saat ini. Lengkap dengan sebuah panci yang tepasang agak miring di kepalanya. Alihkan pandanganmu ke bawah, dan kau akan melihat dua buah wajan yang terhubung oleh tali serta terpasang secara terbalik di bagian dada serta punggungnya. Dan di tangan kanannya, tergenggamlah sebuah spatula. Sedangkan di tangan kirinya, tergenggam sebuah tutup panci.

Hanya satu kata untuk menggambarkan keadaan Kyungsoo saat ini.

**Neomu kyeopta!**

Oh, itu dua kata.

Ah, yang jelas Kyungsoo beribu kali lebih menggemaskan daripada saat upin ipin yang mengenakannya untuk bermain perang-perangan. Eh?

"PFFTTT!" mati-matian Kai Luhan Baekhyun menahan tawanya melihat penampilan ala chef milik Kyungsoo saat ini. Padahal dua diantara mereka bertiga adalah tersangka yang menyebabkan Kyungsoo berpenampilan seperti ini.

Untung saja Kyungsoo unyu, sehingga penampilan absurdnya masih bisa ditoleransi. Lha, coba saja bandingkan dengan makhluk astronot yang kini malah terbahak nista bersama ninja jadi-jadian dan manusia jarum di depan Kyungsoo.

"BUAKAKAKAKAK! EOMMA! KAU BENAR-BENAR–ASDFGHJKL!"

"EOMMA KAU SEPERTI MAKHLUK DAPUR! WOKWOKWOKWOK!"

"YEOBO! HARUSNYA SOUVENIR PERNIKAHAN KITA DULU ADALAH PANCI! WKWKWKWK!"

**Krik!**

Luhan dan Baekhyun sontak mengentikan tawanya sejenak sembari menatap Kai yang masih terbahak, sebelum..

"AHAHAHAHAHAH! KUPIKIR WAJAN LEBIH BAIK, APPA! KYAKYAKYA!"

"WKWKWKWKWK!"

"BUAKAKAKAKAKAK!"

"WOKWOKWOKWOK!"

"NYANYANYA!"

"DIAAAAAAAAAAM!"

**Tuing!**

**JDAK!**

Kyungsoo yang kesal karena di tertawakan segera melempar panci di kepalanya ke arah mereka bertiga. Namun Luhan dan Baekhyun yang menyadarinya segera menghindarinya sehingga panci tersebut menghantam helm yang di kenakan Kai dengan sangat keras. Bahkan kini Kai telah tergeletak di lantai dengan gerakan patah-patah di tangan dan kakinya, mungkin lebih terlihat seperti kejang.

"Omo!" mendadak rasa kesal Kyungsoo lenyap begitu saja saat melihat keadaan Kai.

"Jadi sudah dimulai, eh?" Luhan tiba-tiba tersenyum sembari memperhatikan jam dinding yang kini menunjukkan pukul sembilan tepat. Mendengar itu, kedua mata Kyungsoo terbelalak lebar,

"Bu..bukan begi–"

"Karena eomma sudah menyerang appa, maka bagianku adalah.."

**Sret!**

Tepat setelah menggantung ucapannya, tangan kanan Baekhyun segera terayun cepat ke arah Luhan. Beruntung Luhan memiliki reflek yang cukup bagus, sehingga jarum-jarum di sarung tangan Baekhyun hanya berhasil merobek jubahnya.

"Aish! Jubahku!" rutuk Luhan kesal sembari berlari dan meloncat ke arah sofa untuk menghindari ayunan tangan Baekhyun yang terus mengejarnya. Gila! Soal pertarungan jarak dekat seperti ini memang Baekhyun lah ahlinya.

"Kau tidak akan bisa lari, hyung!" teriak Baekhyun yang ikut meloncat ke arah sofa, namun Luhan segera meloncat turun dan menendang meja dengan kencang mengenai sofa hingga keseimbangan Baekhyun mendadak goyah. Kesempatan itu segera digunakan Luhan untuk melempar tiga shuriken di tangannya ke arah Baekhyun.

**Cleb!**

**Cleb!**

**Cleb!**

Kyungsoo yang sedang berjongkok untuk menyadarkan Kai, sontak terbelalak kaget saat sesuatu mengenai punggungnya. Dengan cepat ia menoleh ke wajan yang terpasang punggungnya, dan mendapati tiga shuriken milik Luhan yang menancap di sana.

Baekhyun memang berhasil menghindari lemparan shuriken Luhan dengan menjatuhkan tubuh sendirinya di atas sofa. Dan itu membuat tiga shuriken Luhan beralih ke arah Kyungsoo yang berjongkok di belakang Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas lega, punggungnya berhasil terselamatkan oleh seutas (?) wajan. Ternyata manfaatnya tidak seburuk penampilannya. Kyungsoo segera meraih panci yang kini agak penyok di samping kepala Kai, dan segera memasangkannya kembali ke kepalanya sendiri.

Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Luhan dan Baekhyun yang masih asik berkejaran menuju tangga. Kedua matanya dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah Luhan maupun Baekhyun yang kini telah ternodai oleh cipratan darah. Namun raut wajah mereka menggambarkan sebuah 'kesenangan'. Jujur saja, Kyungsoo agak takut melihat keberingasan aegya-aegyanya sendiri.

Kedua mata Kyungsoo kini melirik ke arah belakangnya, dimana Kai telah berjongkok di belakangnya dengan tangan kanannya yang mengarahkan sebuah kabel beraliran listrik ke leher Kyungsoo.

"Mau bermain bersamaku, yeobo?" bisik Kai dibalik helmnya, Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya hanya menghela nafas pasrah,

"Sepertinya ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang,"

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

.

.

.

**A/N :**

Gubrak! Ahahaha, saya memang stress sampe bikin mereka berempat saling berperang ahahah. Mian ne, kalo malah mirip pertarungan di Naruto. Abisnya itu tontonan faforit Yeon, nontonnya juga barengan sama LuBaek waktu kecil dulu wkwkwk *digampar*.

Chap depan bakal full bloody dan action lhoo :D

Jadi, siapa yang menurut kalian akan keluar sebagai pemenang?

1. **Baekhyun** si manusia jarum

2. **Luhan** si ninja jadi-jadian

3. **Kai** si makhluk astronot

4. **Kyungsoo** si makhluk dapur

.

.

.

Gomawo :)

.

.

.

**REVIEW? **(Lempar shuriken)


	2. Chapter 2

.

**EXO **© SM Entertainment

Bloody Night © **Park Ri Yeon**

Genre : DARK-FAMILY!

Warning : **DON'T TRY THIS AT HOME!**

Rate : **T**-ROMANCE! **M**-GORE!

Flame diperkenankan selama tidak mengandung unsur **SARA!**

.

.

**BLOODY NIGHT**

PF Side Story

.

.

"Jadi sudah dimulai, eh?" Luhan tersenyum lebar sesaat setelah melirik jam dinding yang kini menunjukkan pukul sembilan tepat. Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya sontak membelalakkan kedua matanya, "bu-bukan begi–"

"Karena _eomma_ sudah menyerang _appa_, maka bagianku adalah–"

**Sret!**

Tangan kanan Baekhyun terayun cepat kearah perut Luhan. Beruntung bagi Luhan karena mempunyai reflek yang cukup bagus, sehingga jarum-jarum milik Baekhyun hanya berhasil merobek jubahnya. Kedua alis Luhan mengernyit sekilas, setahunya jubah miliknya terbuat dari bahan yang 'berkualitas'. Jadi, bisa disimpulkan seberapa tajamnya jarum-jarum mungil tersebut.

"Ck! Jubahku!" Setelahnya Luhan mendecak kesal sembari melompat ke sofa dibelakangnya untuk menghindari ayunan tangan Baekhyun yang bertubi-tubi.

"Kau tidak akan bisa lari, _hyung_!" Baekhyun ikut meloncat kearah sofa, namun Luhan segera meloncat turun dan menendang meja kencang hingga menabrak sofa, membuat keseimbangan Baekhyun mendadak goyah.

**Bruk!**

Baekhyun sengaja menjatuhkan dirinya diatas sofa saat melihat tiga _shuriken_ milik Luhan yang mengarah padanya. Hampir saja benda runcing yang terbuat dari logam tersebut menancap di perutnya. Ia segera melompat turun dari sofa dan berlari cepat kearah Luhan.

**Cleb!**

Percikan darah seolah mengiringi suara tusukan tersebut, yang kini menghiasi wajah mereka berdua. Tangan kiri Luhan menggenggam kepalan tangan Baekhyun yang hampir mengenai wajahnya, sehingga membuat jarum-jarum Baekhyun seolah menembus telapak tangannya. Sedangkan tangan kiri Baekhyun kini mencengkram kuat _kunai_ milik Luhan yang terarah ke lehernya, posisi _kunai_ yang menyamping membuat garis luka melintang di telapak tangannya.

"Reflek yang cukup bagus," puji Baekhyun sembari mendorong kuat tangan kanannya. Darah segar kembali mengucur deras dari telapak tangan Luhan yang berusaha menahannya.

"Tentu saja!" bangga Luhan sembari ikut mendorong _kunai_ di tangan kanannya yang tertahan oleh telapak tangan kiri Baekhyun. Ia harus berkonsentrasi penuh dengan kedua tangannya yang melakukan aktifitas berbeda. Menahan dan mendorong.

"_Hyung_, kau terlihat seperti preman," celetuk Baekhyun lagi sembari menatap aneh ke beberapa tindik bohongan yang terpasang di wajah Luhan.

"Menurutku ini _manly_." Pandangan Luhan yang sebelumnya terarah pada telapak tangannya yang terus mengucurkan darah, kini teralih untuk menatap wajah Baekhyun didepannya.

"Seleramu buruk, _hyung_," ucap Baekhyun datar.

"Haha, kuhargai pujianmu."

"_Hyung_, sepertinya tanganku hampir terbelah." Baekhyun melirik kearah telapak tangannya yang menahan _kunai_ Luhan. Terlihat dengan jelas robekan melintang di kulit telapak tangannya. 'Perih sih, tapi rasanya menyenangkan,' pikir Baekhyun. Dasar masokis -_-

"Oh, oke!"

**Sret!**

** Bruk!**

Luhan menjegal kaki Baekhyun yang sontak membuatnya terjungkal kebelakang, setelahnya ia segera berlari menuju tangga. Baekhyun yang mengaduh kesakitan akibat tulang ekornya menghantam lantai dengan keras segera bangkit dan mengejar Luhan.

"Ayo kejar aku, Bacon!" Luhan berlari menaiki anak tangga sembari menyiapkan beberapa _shuriken_ di kedua tangannya. Setelah sampai di ujung tangga, ia segera berbalik dan melemparnya kearah Baekhyun, "kau tak akan bisa menghindarinya!"

Mendengarnya Baekhyun hanya tersenyum lebar. "Kalau begitu aku tak akan menghindarinya," ucapnya santai dan terus berlari menaiki anak tangga.

**Cleb! Cleb! Cleb!**

** Cleb! Cleb! Cleb!**

Enam buah _shuriken_ menancap tepat di beberapa anggota tubuh Baekhyun; seperti pundak, tangan, kaki, paha, dan ada satu yang menancap di pipi. Darah segarnya sontak terciprat, membuat ujung _shuriken_ terhias oleh warna merah pekat. Sedikit pun ia tak meringis kesakitan, malah senyuman di bibirnya semakin bertambah lebar. Luhan yang melihatnya langsung menggeleng pelan, "dia memang gila."

"Akupuntur _shuriken_. Tidak buruk juga," gumam Baekhyun sembari mencabuti seluruh _shuriken_ yang menancap di tubuhnya, setelahnya ia segera mengayunkan tangannya ke wajah Luhan. Dengan gesit Luhan menghindarinya dan meluncur kebawah melalui pegangan tangga, "WIHIIYY!"

Baekhyun menatap jengah kearah Luhan yang berteriak kegirangan. "Ck! Dia memang kekanakan!" dan setelahnya Baekhyun mengikuti Luhan untuk meluncur di pegangan tangga, "YEIHAA!"

**Tap!**

**BRUK!**

Luhan yang telah mendarat di lantai bawah dengan pose keren nan _manly_–dan jangan lupakan jubahnya yang berkibar _elegant–_, tiba-tiba saja tertimpa tubuh Baekhyun yang meluncur dibelakangnya. Membuat wajahnya terdorong menghantam lantai seketika dengan sangat keras, hingga seluruh tindiknya berhamburan kemana-mana, meski ada beberapa yang nyelungsep menusuk kulit wajahnya.

"Yah! Tindik-tindik _excelent_ku!" Kedua tangan Luhan menggapai-gapai beberapa tindiknya yang menggelinding menjauh, dengan Baekhyun yang masih tertelungkup menindih punggungnya.

"Ck! Cepat berdiri, Bacon!" kesal Luhan karena hanya berhasil menangkap sekitar sepuluh biji dari keseluruhan tindiknya. Baekhyun yang mendengar perintah Luhan segera mengangguk, "oke!"

**Krek!**

"AWW! YAH! MAKSUDKU MENYINGKIR DARI TUBUHKU!" bentak Luhan marah karena Baekhyun malah menyalahartikan ucapannya dan dengan santai berdiri menginjak punggungnya, apalagi Baekhyun melakukannya dengan meloncat. Dasar.

"Punggungku," ratap Luhan sembari menggulingkan tubuhnya kesana kemari dan memegangi punggungnya seperti terserang encok. Lagi-lagi Baekhyun hanya menatapnya jengah dan segera menginjak kuat perut Luhan agar berhenti, "seriuslah, _hyung_!"

"Daritadi aku serius! Kau saja yang malah membuatnya terlihat seperti permainan!"

"Ini kan memang 'permainan'."

"Hah! Terserah!"

**Sret!**

** Bruk!**

Luhan mencengkram kuat pergelangan kaki Baekhyun dan menariknya keatas dengan cepat, membuat tubuh Baekhyun sontak terjungkal kebelakang. Luhan segera merogoh _kunai _dibalik jubahnya dan bermaksud untuk menindih Baekhyun. Namun belum sempat ia melakukannya, Baekhyun sudah terlebih dulu menahan dadanya dengan salah satu kakinya.

**Bruk!**

Dan Baekhyun berhasil mengembalikan keadaan seperti semula; membuat Luhan terbaring di posisi sebelumnya. "Masih terlalu cepat bagimu untuk bisa melawanku, _hyung_."

**Sret!**

Baekhyun mengayunkan tangannya cepat ke wajah Luhan, yang berhasil membuat pipi Luhan terhias oleh goresan jarum-jarumnya. Darah segar sontak terciprat dengan kulit pipinya yang sedikit robek mengelupas. "Kalau begini kau malah terlihat seperti Naruto, _hyung_."

"Asal kau tahu saja, aku lebih suka Orochimaru," ucap Luhan santai sembari mengusap kelopak matanya yang terciprat darahnya sendiri. Dengan cepat ia mengayunkan _kunai_ di tangannya ke leher Baekhyun. Namun Baekhyun berhasil menghindar dengan melompat kebelakang, meski bagian bawah dagunya sedikit tergores dan mengalirkan darah segar.

**Bruk!**

Kali ini Luhan berhasil menindih tubuh Baekhyun dengan mengarahkan _kunai_ miliknya ke mata Baekhyun, meski tangannya tertahan oleh jarum-jarum di punggung tangan Baekhyun.

"Pilih kanan atau kiri?" tawar Luhan sembari memperkuat dorongan tangannya ke mata Baekhyun.

"Terserah saja, dan setelahnya akan kubuat lehermu memanjang seperti Orochimaru," balas Baekhyun acuh dengan raut wajah yang tidak bisa diartikan.

Mendengarnya Luhan langsung berbinar senang, "oke aku pilih yang kanan!" Dan dorongan tangannya semakin kuat menyebabkan jarak ujung _kunai_ semakin menipis dari bola mata Baekhyun.

"_Hyung_, hentikan," ucap Baekhyun dengan wajah yang memucat. Luhan tertawa karena baru kali ini ia bisa membuat _dongsaeng_nya ketakutan seperti ini. Tapi ia tentu tak akan menuruti perkataan Baekhyun, raut wajah Baekhyun saat ini adalah hiburan tersendiri baginya.

"Sayangnya aku tidak mau," balas Luhan sembari tersenyum menang.

"_Hyung_, kumohon hentikan!" Kali ini raut wajah Baekhyun benar-benar berubah serius, membuat Luhan mengernyitkan keningnya heran, "kau takut kehilangan bola matamu? Tenang saja nanti akan kucarikan gantinya."

"Ck! Bukan itu!" kesal Baekhyun sembari mendorong kuat tangan Luhan agar menjauh dari matanya, tenaganya kali ini entah mengapa terasa berkali lipat lebih besar dari sebelumnya. Membuat kedua tangan Luhan kewalahan untuk menyeimbangi dorongan kuat satu tangan Baekhyun.

"Lalu?" tanya Luhan sembari melonggarkan kekuatan dorongannya. Dan setelahnya, entah mengapa ia bisa melihat raut wajah Baekhyun yang seperti menahan sesuatu.

Eh?

Jangan bilang kalau–

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku kebelet pipis, _hyung_!"

.

.

"Kau benar-benar akan 'membunuhku', Kai?" tanya Kyungsoo yang saat ini sedang menduduki perut Kai, dengan kedua kakinya yang terbuka lebar untuk menginjak masing-masing pergelangan tangannya.

"Tentu, lagipula ini hanya 'permainan', kan?" ucap Kai dari balik helmnya. Meski Kyungsoo tak bisa melihat wajahnya, namun ia sangat yakin saat ini suaminya itu sedang memasang tampang sok polos.

"Kau yakin? Kupikir kau mencintaiku." Kyungsoo hanya berpikir bahwa tidak ada manusia yang tega melukai orang yang dicintainya dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Justru beginilah caraku menunjukkan rasa cintaku. Aku mencintaimu dengan caraku sendiri."

**Zrrrtt!**

"Aww!" Kyungsoo memekik kecil saat merasakan sengatan listrik yang mengaliri pergelangan kakinya. Ia sontak melompat kebelakang, membuat Kai terbebas dan langsung berdiri bangkit dari posisinya yang sebelumnya terlentang.

"Kalau begitu aku juga akan mencintaimu dengan caraku sendiri. Memberi racun kedalam makananmu, mungkin?" Kyungsoo menanggapi ucapan Kai sebelumnya sembari memeriksa kakinya yang untung saja tidak gosong.

"Haha, baiklah. Aku rela mati karenamu." Kai membuka helm yang dikenakannya sembari mengipasi wajahnya sendiri dengan tangan kanannya.

"Sayangnya aku tak merelakannya. Kau mau aku menjanda dengan dua anak?" Kyungsoo melangkah santai menuju sofa yang sudah bergeser dari posisinya semula, dan mendudukkan dirinya diatasnya.

"Menduda," koreksi Kai sembari ikut melangkah menuju sofa dan mendudukkan dirinya disamping istrinya.

"Oh, oke. Menduda." Kyungsoo meraih satu-satunya gelas minuman yang masih berdiri tegak diatas meja, gelas lainnya sudah terlempar entah kemana saat Luhan menendangnya tadi. Dan ia segera menyodorkannya pada Kai yang terlihat masih kegerahan.

Kai segera menerimanya dengan senang hati dan meneguknya cepat, "mau-mau saja asal kau tak menikah dengan orang lain."

Mendengarnya Kyungsoo langsung mencibir, "cih! Bisa-bisa kau malah membunuhnya dengan wujudmu sebagai hantu."

"Jadi kau mau menikah lagi?" kaget Kai sembari menolehkan kepalanya kearah Kyungsoo.

"Tentu.." jawab Kyungsoo cepat. Dan ia segera melanjutkan ucapannya saat melihat Kai yang hampir melayangkan protes, "..jika kau sampai meninggalkanku."

Kai langsung tersenyum mendengarnya, "kalau begitu aku tak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku tak akan mati dengan mudah."

"Oke. Kupegang kata-katamu."

.

.

**Glek! Glek! Glek!**

Luhan meneguk air dari botol minuman yang diambilnya dari dalam kulkas. "Ah, segarnya!"

Ternyata 'bermain' bersama Baekhyun memang membutuhkan banyak tenaga. Salahkan saja Baekhyun yang memang mempunyai stamina berlebihan, membuat dirinya yang tak terbiasa dengan pertarungan jarak dekat seperti ini menjadi kewalahan.

**Ceklek!**

Luhan menoleh kearah pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka. Masih teringat di benaknya bagaimana bentuk wajah Baekhyun yang begitu menggelikan beberapa saat lalu. Cih! Ia mengira dirinya telah berhasil membuat Baekhyun benar-benar ketakutan, tapi ternyata hanya berhasil membuatnya kebelet pipis -_-

"Lega?" sindir Luhan dengan nada kesal. Padahal tadi ia hampir berhasil menusuk bola mata Baekhyun.

"Plong~" jawab Baekhyun santai sembari menaikkan resleting celananya.

"Ya sudah, ayo lanjut!" Luhan segera berlari menerjang Baekhyun dengan beberapa _kunai_ serta _shuriken_ di masing-masing tangannya.

**Duk!**

"Tunggu!" cegah Baekhyun sembari mengangkat tinggi salah satu kakinya, sehingga berhasil menahan wajah Luhan.

**Cleb!**

Tanpa basa-basi Luhan segera menusuk kaki Baekhyun dengan _kunai_ agar menyingkir dari wajahnya, "idiot! Kakimu bau!" Setelahnya ia segera mengambil botol minuman dan menyiramkan seluruh isi airnya ke wajahnya sendiri.

"Enak saja!" protes Baekhyun sembari mencabut _kunai_ yang menancap di pergelangan kakinya dengan santai sebelum akhirnya melemparnya entah kemana.

Luhan yang sedang merutuki rasa perih di bekas goresan pipinya akibat tersiram air segera melotot kesal kearah Baekhyun, "apalagi sekarang? Kebelet pup?!"

"Aku hanya merasa kita seimbang," balas Baekhyun santai sembari menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding.

"Seimbang?" Luhan mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Setahunya dirinya berada jauh dibawah Baekhyun jika menyangkut masalah pertarungan seperti ini, yang bisa membuatnya bertahan hanyalah kemampuannya dalam mengolah tenaganya agar tak cepat habis saat melawan Baekhyun.

"Yup. Dan aku yakin kau sudah tahu alasannya, _hyung_." Baekhyun melangkah menuju kulkas untuk mengambil botol minuman dan meneguk airnya perlahan. "Akan memakan waktu sampai besok jika kita saling berperang."

Sejenak Luhan berpikir sebelum akhirnya ia membuka mulutnya, "mungkin kau benar." Ia menghela nafas perlahan, "lalu? Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

Baekhyun menyunggingkan senyumnya, "tentu saja bertukar lawan. Kau dengan _eomma_, aku dengan _appa_."

"Hah? Kenapa aku harus dengan _eomma_?" protes Luhan karena menurutnya _appa_nya lebih mudah untuk di kalahkan.

"_Hyung_ tahu kan, aku dan _appa_ punya stamina berlebih? Apalagi _appa_ itu seorang pria dewasa. Lupakan dulu masalah _phobia_nya, dia kan memakai jas hujan upay itu. Kau akan mati kehabisan tenaga saat melawannya, _hyung_," jelas Baekhyun panjang lebar.

Luhan kembali berpikir sebelum akhirnya mengangguk pasrah, "baiklah, ayo kita datangi mereka." Dan Luhan segera melangkah mendahului menuju ruang santai, tanpa menyadari senyuman licik yang tersungging di bibir mungil Baekhyun.

Saat 'bertapa' di kamar mandi tadi, ia sudah memikirkan semuanya matang-matang. Menurut pengamatannya sejak dirinya berada dalam kandungan (?), Kyungsoo itu seorang _eomma_ yang memiliki 'kekuatan' besar. Maka dari itu, ia akan membuat tenaga Kyungsoo terkuras saat melawan Luhan, setelahnya ia pasti bisa melawan _eomma_nya dengan mudah.

Ya, sebenarnya dialah yang paling terobsesi untuk memenangkan 'permainan' ini.

Dia menyukai tantangan serta benci menerima kekalahan.

Dan itu berarti hanya dia yang boleh keluar sebagai pemenang.

Bagaimanapun caranya.

Meski ia harus kehilangan keluarganya.

.

.

"_EOMMA_! _APPA_! KENAPA MALAH SANTAI-SANTAI?!" kesal Luhan saat melihat kedua orang tuanya yang kini malah asik duduk bersantai diatas sofa. Sialan. Padahal penampilannya dan Baekhyun saat ini sudah berantakan penuh bercak darah, tapi lihatlah penampilan Kyungsoo dan Kai yang masih rapi–walaupun abstrak absurd.

"_Eomma_ bingung harus melawan _appa_ dengan cara apa, nanti _phobia_nya malah kambuh," jelas Kyungsoo dengan raut wajah kebingungan. Sebenarnya sih itu cuma alibi karena ia malas mengikuti permainan yang menurutnya tidak penting ini.

"Ck! _Appa_ memang merepotkan!" gumam Luhan cukup keras, namun sayang sekali pendengaran Kai tak bisa menangkapnya akibat kedua telinganya yang tertutup helm. Saat mendengar teriakan Luhan tadi, Kai langsung siap waspada memakai helmnya serta mengalirkan listriknya. Sepertinya selain _phobia_ dengan darah, ia juga mulai _phobia_ dengan anak-anaknya sendiri -_-

"Aku dan Lulu-_hyung_ sudah sepakat untuk bertukar patner." Baekhyun melangkah santai mendekati _appa_nya dengan tatapan yang terlihat err.. 'nafsu'? Menyadari akan hal tersebut, Kai segera bangkit dari sofa dan memasang posisi kuda-kuda.

"_Eomma_ siap bertarung denganku?" Luhan tersenyum lebar kearah Kyungsoo dengan posisi kedua lengan yang menyilang didepan wajahnya, tak lupa enam buah _shuriken_ berputar cepat di sela-sela jemarinya. Terlihat sangat keren tapi mengerikan.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas pasrah sebelum akhirnya ia bangkit dari sofa. "Kalian tahu kan? _Eomma_ tidak ingin kita saling melukai satu sama la–"

**Sreeet!**

Belum sempat Kyungsoo menyelesaikan ucapannya, mendadak Luhan melemparkan seluruh shuriken di tangannya tepat kearah Kyungsoo.

**Cleb! Cleb! Cleb!**

Dengan santai Kyungsoo menggerakkan tutup panci di tangan kirinya, yang berhasil membuat tiga shuriken tersebut menancap dengan tepat disana.

**Cting! Cting! Cting!**

Tangan kanannya yang menggenggam spatula juga dengan santainya menghalau sisa shuriken yang lainnya agar tidak mengenainya.

Benar-benar sangat keren, seharusnya. Sayang sekali Kyungsoo melakukannya dengan ekspresi yang sangat lempeng seolah tak ada apa-apa, sehingga menurunkan kadar kekerenannya.

"Harusnya kau dengarkan dulu sampai _eomma_ selesai bicara," ucap Kyungsoo sembari mendengus sebal. Luhan hanya tertawa mendengarnya, "habisnya _eomma_ berisik sekali."

"Sebaiknya kita pindah ke tempat lain saja, _eomma_." Luhan melirik kearah Kai dan Baekhyun yang sepertinya sedang bersiap untuk saling melawan. Baekhyun yang sedang mengenakan kaos kaki berjarum di kedua kakinya, dan Kai yang sedang memutar-mutar tombol pada aki mobil, mungkin untuk memperbesar aliran listriknya.

Kyungsoo segera mengangguk sebelum akhirnya melangkah menuju ruangan lain, Luhan segera berlari kecil mengikutinya. Baekhyun yang telah selesai memasang kaos kakinya, segera tersenyum senang kearah Kai, "siap untuk kalah, _appa_?"

Kai yang juga telah selesai mengurusi aki mobilnya, segera membalas senyuman _aegya_nya, "sayangnya _appa_ hanya siap untuk menang." Mendengarnya Baekhyun hanya memasang tampang meremehkan sebelum akhirnya berlari cepat kearah Kai. Tangan kanannya terayun cepat ke perut Kai yang belum sempat menghindar.

**Ctek! Ctek! Ctek!**

Ekspresi senang di wajah Baekhyun sontak berubah syok saat mendapati jarum-jarum cantiknya patah seketika akibat menggores jas hujan yang dikenakan Kai. "Hohoho!" Kai tertawa bangga melihat perubahan ekspresi Baekhyun, jas hujan miliknya memang sangat _elegant_ dan berkualitas tinggi.

"Ck! _Appa_ curang pakai pelindung!" protes Baekhyun sembari mengayunkan kaki kanannya kearah leher Kai, namun Kai segera menghalaunya dengan kedua lengannya.

**Klek! Klek! Klek!**

"Aih!" Baekhyun kembali memasang tampang syok mendapati jarum-jarum besar di kaos kakinya juga patah saat mengenai jas hujan Kai. Melihatnya Kai kembali tertawa bangga, "jarum-jarum upaymu tak akan bisa menembusnya!"

**BUAGH!**

** BRUK!**

Kai segera melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah Baekhyun, yang sontak membuat tubuh mungil Baekhyun terlempar hingga menubruk meja kursi makan. Kai mengibaskan tangan kanannya yang terasa sakit, bisa dipastikan seberapa kuat pukulan yang ia berikan pada Baekhyun.

"Ouch! Aku harus menjahitnya nanti," gumam Baekhyun sembari meraba sudut bibirnya yang sedikit robek dan terus mengalirkan darah segar. Ia segera bangkit sembari menendangi beberapa patahan kursi yang menimpa tubuhnya. Setelahnya ia segera mengeluarkan sepasang sarung tangan lain dari tas mungilnya.

"Apalagi sekarang? Sarung tangan berpeluru jarum?" tanya Kai dengan nada sok polosnya. Baekhyun yang sedang mengenakan sarung tangannya sontak menatap lurus kearah Kai, "kita bertarung sebagaimana lelaki sejati, tanpa menggunakan senjata."

Setelahnya sebuah senyuman tipis terukir di bibir Baekhyun, terlihat sangat keren sebenarnya. Meskipun aslinya ia lebih suka tersenyum lebar sih, sayang sekali bibirnya saat ini sedang robek.

Kai ikut tersenyum mendengarnya–meski tertutup kaca helm. Sejujurnya ia sangat bangga dengan jiwa kelelakian Baekhyun, anak itu memang begitu mirip dengannya.

Setelah meregangkan seluruh otot-ototnya untuk melakukan pemanasan kecil, Baekhyun segera berlari kearah Kai dengan tangan kanannya yang mengepal kuat. Menyadarinya Kai segera merunduk menghindar sembari mencengkram kuat pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dan memutarnya cepat. Baekhyun pun ikut memutar tubuhnya searah dengan putaran di tangannya, tentu saja ia tak ingin mengambil resiko tulang patah terpelintir.

**DAK!**

Baekhyun melayangkan tendangannya ke helm Kai dengan sangat kuat, hingga berhasil membuatnya mundur beberapa langkah. Belum sempat Kai merutuki rasa pening yang kini menjalari kepalanya, Baekhyun sudah terlebih dulu menjegal kakinya hingga membuatnya jatuh terjungkal.

**DUK!**

Baekhyun menginjakkan kakinya kuat ke kaca helm Kai, bermaksud untuk membuatnya pecah. Namun kaca helm tersebut ternyata sangat kuat. Baekhyun kembali menginjaknya berulangkali dengan lebih kuat, namun hasilnya nihil, bahkan retak pun tidak sama sekali.

**Greb!**

Kai mencengkram kuat kaki Baekhyun yang hampir menginjak helmnya lagi. Sumvah kepalanya terasa amat pening dan berputar-putar saat Baekhyun terus menginjaki helmnya, yang menyebabkan kepalanya terguncang hebat didalam helm yang dikenakannya. Ouch! Ini bahkan lebih buruk daripada berendam didalam ember besar berisi cairan merah pekat berbau anyir, pikirnya.

"Sial! Kenapa tidak bisa hancur?!" geram Baekhyun sembari menarik cepat kakinya dari cengkraman tangan Kai. Kai segera bangkit dari posisi terlentangnya sembari memegangi helmnya dengan kedua tangannya; sepertinya ia merasa kalau helmnya masih bergoyang.

"Tentu saja, helm _appa_ kan berkualitas," bangganya setelah rasa peningnya perlahan menghilang. "Lihat, ada cap 'SNK'nya!" pamer Kai sembari menunjuk-nunjuk tulisan 'SNK' kecil dibagian belakang helmnya.

_FYI : SNK singkatan dari Standar Nasional Korea. Eh? ._._

"Ck! Kau benar-benar curang _appa_!" protes Baekhyun untuk kesekian kalinya. "Lelaki sejati tidak akan bertarung menggunakan alat pelindung!"

"Lelaki sejati juga tidak akan bertarung dengan memanfaatkan kelemahan lawannya." Kai tersenyum tipis, "dalam hal ini, darah adalah kelemahan _appa_."

Baekhyun menggeram frustasi, "lalu bagaimana caranya aku bisa membunuh tanpa darah?!"

.

.

**To Be Continue**

.

.

**Balasan Ripiu :**

LimXiauZhu : Masih tetep dukung dio? :D Maaf ya kalo chap ini sadisnya belum muncul :( Haha, keluarga mereka emang kayak ospek aja :p

Vicky98Amalia : Wahaha kalo keluarga kayak mereka beneran ada, pasti asik :D

PrincePink : Hihi, ini bukan sekuel kok :D Cuma side story. Masih tetep pegang dio? :D Iya, kai lawaks lah wkwk.

joonseo han : Hihi :D Okesip, masih tetep dukung Baek? :D

Azzelya Bara : Syudah dilanjut :D

XiaLu BlackPearl : Masih tetep pegang dio? :D Semoga chap yang ini masih bikin ngakak ya :D

akit02 : Udah dapet gambaran siapa yang menang? :D Mian ne bloody scenenya belum ada :(

Tania3424 : Chap yang ini ga ada merindingnya kok :D Mati atau enggaknya liat nanti oke :D

Deer Panda : Hihihi, mati atau enggaknya liat saja nanti oke :D

Kopi Luwak : Hohoho, tetep mau pegang luhan? :D

Jung Soo Hae : Ada yang keluar kok ntar :p Semoga yang ini masih gokil ya hehe.

clovermoon mr : Wkwk, iya. Keluarga mereka emang paling abstrak deh :D Salahin LuBaek yg udah bikin bentuknya dio jd kyak gitu wkwk. Ini settingnya pas di fic PF chap pertama kok, pas malamnya Baek abis bunuh Kris. Baca chap ini udah bisa prediksi siapa ntar yang menang? :D

XynHyun27 : Hohoho, kalopun mereka mati disini, di fic PF aslinya mereka kan masih idup :p

Lee MingKyu : Wah, kita sama-sama suka naruto :D Okesip, masih mau pegang baek? :D

ZeLuS MuXiChoi JunHanPa : Hohoho, masih tetep mau pegang dio? :D Mian updatenya lama :(

meyris love : Syudah :D

hanum sal : Masih tetep pegang luhan? :D

nissaa : Masih tetep pegang dio? :D Yup, ini malam setelah baek bunuh kris.

BunnyPoro : Hihi, ini side story kok. Settingnya pas chap pertama dari fic PF aslinya. Masih tetep pegang dio? :D

guest : Hoho, masih tetep mau pegang luhan? :D

Dini Kusuma : Tetep mau dukung dio nih? :D

Oh Hannie : Masih tetep pegang luhan? :D Wkwk, iya 'main' dalam konteks gore :p Okesip saeng ditunggu ya :D

siscaMinstalove : Hoho, terbunuh atau tidaknya kita lihat saja nanti :D Yah, mereka emang abstrak haha. Yup, ini setelah baek bunuh kris. Masih tetep pegang dio nih? :D

kanfer1123 : Hoho, masih tetep dukung dio nih? :D

Park Yeon Ah : Kasih tau gak ya? :p Coba tebak yah :D

zukazuka : Wkwk, iya mereka emang abnormal.

deercode : Kalo luhan jadi sasori, baek apa dong? :D Dio mah orangnya pasrah lempeng, alat masaknya rusak rela-rela aja wkwk. Hoho, tetep pegang baek nih? :D

chindrella cindy : Haha, mereka emang sinting. Beneran nih ga pegang siapa-siapa? :D

sasuke gmpaselleh : Yah, punya anak kayak mereka emang repot :p Iya juga ya, tapi saya juga gaktau namanya, cuma kepikiran kakuzu aja yang pas ama baek wkwk. Tetep mau dukung dio nih? :D

Ryuzaki Miki : Semoga yang ini masih lucu ya :D Masih mau pegang dio? :D Dio mah orangnya lempeng haha. Iya, tadinya mau dibikin oneshoot, eh malah kepanjangan huhu.

jungjaegun : Yup, mereka bakal saling bunuh hoho. Dukung siapa? :D

KimKyungMi : Hohoho, masih tetep pegang dio? :D

Love Couple : Keluarga mereka emang abnormal deh wkwk.

yoohami : Udah dapet gambaran siapa yang menang? :D Maaf ya, chap ini belum muncul gorenya :(

Ve : Ini syudah :D

SlytherSoul d'Malfoy : Wkwk :D Iya, kalaupun mereka mati disini, di PF yang asli kan idup :D Yah, begitulah kai menunjukkan rasa cintanya wkwk.

icetwollucol : Khukhukhu~ sesuatu yang berbau gore itu memang cantik :D Tapi asik loh kalo ada keluarga beneran kayak mereka :p Hahaha, yup 'uke-line'nya punya aura psiko yang terpendam. Masih tetep mau pegang dio nih? :D dio orangnya lempeng kayak gak niat perang gitu :p Maaf banget ya, chap yang ini darah-darahnya belum muncul u,u

AEGYODOLL69 : Syudah :D

pyenzz : Masih tetep mau pegang dio nih? :D Aaaa iya juga ya :D Saya malah baru sadar pengkarakteran mereka setelah baca review kamu u,u

babyryou : Mereka emang abnormal haha. Masih tetep mau pegang baek? :D

miparkland : Tapi dibalik 'agak takut'nya dio, tersimpan jiwa psiko yang kuat haha :D

HouseGirlAttck : Masih tetep pegang dio? :D Nunggu mv wolf drama selanjutnya lamaa u,u

Kikyu RKY : Hoho, masih tetep pegang baek? :D

WireMomo : Hihi, masih tetep pegang baek? :D Iya, jarum2nya baek emang keren wkwk.

0312luLuEXOticS : Wkwk, dio mah lempeng2 aja wkwk. Pokoknya bentuknya luhan kayak ninja :D Masih tetep mau pegang luhan? :D

seblak park : Hoho, sekarang mau pegang dio atau luhan? :D

jenny : Hihi, nanti filmnya malah makan korban beneran :p Yah, namanya juga keluarga abnormal :D Masih tetep pegang dio? :D

RZHH 261220 : Wkwk, iya saya juga pengen jubah akatsukinya :D masih tetep pegang luhan? :D

D.O yeobo : Semoga chap yg ini masih seru ya :D Tetep mau pegang dio? :D

Park YeonChan : Masih tetep pegang baek nih? :D

WinterHeaven : Hoho, masih tetep mau pegang luhan? :D Semoga chap yg ini juga masih lucu ya hehe. Wah, kita sama2 suka naruto :D

HaeruzihniIntan : Keluarga mereka emang abnormal wkwk. Yup, settingnya ini emang pendek. Maaf banget ya chap ini sadisnya belum muncul u,u Argh! /kena tusukan/ /punggung bolong/

kyeoptafadila : Pembunuh tapi unyu :D Masih pegang dio? :D

ArRuSwari96 : Masih tetep pegang dio? :D Wkwk iya dio emang lawak penampilannya tapi unyu :p

Ephend : Mereka emang abnormal :D Hoho, masih mau pegang baek? :D

BaekShine : Hihi, masih tetep mau pegang manusia jarum? :D

AYUnhomin : Ini sudah lanjut :D

ryeoluhan203 : Dio walau lawak bentuknya tapi unyu :p Khukhukhu~ di chap ini gak ada mata kok :p

AraKim ParkChanyeol : Wahaha~ yah namanya juga keluarga abnormal :D thehun chanyeol belum mau dijadiin bahan percobaan wkwk.

Guest : Belum tau hoho. Mungkin ga bakal lebih dari 5 chap :)

**A/N :**

Huwaaaa! Maaf banget updatenya lama bangeeeets u,u Tadinya mau bikin ini jadi oneshoot, tapi malah kepanjangan -_- Trus mau dibikin jadi twoshoot, malah kepanjangan lagi -_-

Aduh, sense of gore (?) saya kok perlahan memudar ya huhuhu~ ngga tau kenapa, mungkin gegara kebanyakan liat film horor sama baca fic humor :( Adakah yang mau menyarankan judul film ataupun fic gore?

Lagian setelah baca ulang fic gore saya, saya kok ngerasa pembunuhannya terkesan monoton ya? Pasti kalo nggak bola mata, ya bibir -_- pokoknya bagian wajah lah. Ngerasa bosen nggak? Mungkin saya akan mengganti style (?) pembunuhan saya, tapi masih bingung apa wkwk.

.

.

Makasih :*

.

.

**REVIEW? **(sodorin helm Kai)


End file.
